


Person of Interest

by https_fern



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_fern/pseuds/https_fern
Summary: Sirius Black had run away from his past and family, working himself to be the successful businessman that he is today. But when his younger brother is found dead after trying to make contact with him, Sirius is the main suspect on his death, with all the evidence leading to him.Now he’s gotta find a way to prove his innocence while fighting not only his past with his family but also trying to push aside the differences that drove him and Marlene McKinnon apart when she is hired to defend him.





	Person of Interest

Sirius let out a long, deep breath. He was used to talking in public, he was used to having all eyes turned to him. He had done it countless times in a short period of time, dealing with all kind of people, talking about a lot of things, explaining the most complex stuff in a way that seemed understandable to everyone.

And while it was just another speech to be made, he couldn’t ignore the fact that this time, he had no idea of what to say or how to begin it. He had no idea what everyone was expecting of him and the thought of just walking off crossed his mind one more time. People would understand him. Eventually. The press would paint him as a heartless man, once again, but what did they know about him? Sirius had made sure to cover his past so it could never come haunting him. And maybe he deserved the fame that came with it, maybe he was only getting a taste of his own medicine.

So yeah, maybe it was okay to just walk off and don’t look back. He didn’t owe it to anyone.

Sirius took a step back, his hands now shaking and sweating in a way he never thought possible, grasping the wood pulpit as hard as he could, his eyes falling on the faces of his friends, reassuring smiles spreading over their lips, encouraging the man, and he thought of everything he had been through with the four people looking up at him. If they thought he was capable of going through with it, then he was gonna do it.

With a look of his shoulder, his eyes’ falling on the sleeping form of his brother, Sirius felt his breath catch in the back of his throat. From where he was sitting, it didn’t look real, but now, close to his motionless body, everything seemed so much more concrete and irreversible. A part of him didn’t want to believe he was standing in the chapel, in front of his brother’s open casket as he delivered his last words about the man he had long abandoned.

The weight of his choices seemed to fall upon his shoulders. Had he been around, would have Regulus still be dead? Should he have listened to his brother’s calls earlier, would they be in a completely different situation? He should have never walked out of Regulus’ life like that, not when he couldn’t make his own choice like Sirius had done, not when he knew his parents had a hold of Regulus’ fate. And that was when the tears started to well up in his eyes. It had been so long since the last time they had talked to each other, the last time they smiled and confided in one another. And as much as he never really thought of the future, he would never imagine he would be there to bury the last person he was blood-related to. And it hurt more than he thought it would.

“Regulus and I used to be the best of friends,” Sirius started, his voice shaky, his eyes still locked on his brother’s body. “There was a time you couldn’t see one without the other and I would do anything in the world to just have my little brother happy,” he went on, his face now back to the people clad in black in front of him, their expressions solemn as they listened to the man. “But then things changed and Regulus would say he didn’t recognize me anymore.”

A profound silence took over the chapel, Sirius lips trembling as he thoughts of the words exchanged between them, the insults and slams of doors, the hateful words. Things that, he thought, meant nothing now and that he would take back if he could. He knew Regulus was just acting upon orders, things that had been dictated to them ever since they were kids; Sirius was just lucky enough to meet people who thought differently and could help him distinguish right from wrong while Regulus had been kept under the influence of people who only mistreated them.

“Our relationship was complicated after that,” the man started again, his chest heaving up and down. “And I’m the first to admit that I didn’t make it any easier on him to come up to me and try to be the way we used to, but I was certain my baby brother was just a person who didn’t deserve to have his apologies accepted.

“When he called me, two weeks ago, begging me to come to talk to him about what had happened to us, I completely ignored it. He said something about how he had finally understood what I meant about our parents and he needed me to help him get out.” Sirius shook his head, the tears now sliding down his face in slow motion as if they were too afraid to fall. “But I thought he was just trying to get to me and get his payback. I never really knew he was actually wanting out of the repressed life we had, I never really knew he was in danger and I can’t control the thought that maybe it’s my fault.”

Down in the chairs, people looked down, trying not to cry at the words so sincerely spoken by the man who had abandoned his life. It was possible to feel the remorse emanating from his every pore, hitting everyone in the sitting area like a brick.

“Regulus didn’t deserve it. He was finally coming back to his senses, to being the brother I once had and to see him here, in this casket, is like having a knife going through me. It feels like I’ve finally lost everything I once had. My first best friend, my brother.”

The silence in the navel was loud. No one dared to speak or breath hard. The image of the powerful man in front of him breaking down in tears was too much to see. And then, interrupting the serene atmosphere that had fallen over the chapel, the front doors slammed open, sirens and lights invading the once quiet chamber as police officers walked up to the front of the aisle, their eyes set on Sirius.

“Sirius Black,” the officer on the right said, his hands reaching for Black before he could escape.

“Detective,” Sirius frowned, looking around trying to understand what was happening. “This is a private service.”

“We know,” the detective stated, his final steps leading to the confused man, hands gripping the handcuffs before clasping it around Sirius’ wrists. “Sirius Black, you’re under arrest of the murder of Regulus Black.”


End file.
